dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Sandal Feddic
} |name = Sandal |image = SandalDAII.png |px = 270px |caption = Sandal |gender = Male |race = Dwarf |faction = Surfacer (casteless) |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Witch Hunt Dragon Age II |voice= Yuri Lowenthal |location = Lothering, Camp (Dragon Age: Origins) Circle Tower (Dragon Age: Origins - Witch Hunt) Kirkwall (Dragon Age II) }} Sandal is a rune savant and the adopted son of Bodahn, the traveling dwarven merchant. Background Sandal and his adoptive father are surfacers, dwarves who have left Orzammar for the surface to have dealings with humans and other species. Bodahn found Sandal abandoned during one of his many expeditions into the Deep Roads, and has since adopted him, caring for him as if a biological son. According to Bodahn, Sandal may be lyrium addled due to the exposure to lyrium in the Deep Roads. Bodahan claims the Circle of Magi declared Sandal a savant. As such, Sandal is unable to care for himself, and has a limited mental capacity for common tasks (such as conversation, where he usually replies with one word answers), while excelling at enchanting and, to a lesser degree, runecrafting. Sandal can enchant weapons if you provide the runes. Involvement ''Dragon Age: Origins'' Dragon Age II Quotes Dragon Age: Origins *"Hello." *"Goodbye." *"Enchantment? Enchantment!" *"Thank you, ser." Dragon Age II *"Boom." *"Not enchantment!" *"You like the shiny?" *"I want some pie." *"I saw something nasty in the woodshed." (Reference to "Cold Comfort Farm" novel and film.) *"She's pretty." (regarding Merrill) *"She smells like cinnamon buns." (regarding Orana) *"He's funny." (regarding Anders) *"I want to go home" *"That big tower in the lake is scary!" *"I make enchantments!" Dialog Sandal: Enchantment? Warden: You're surrounded by darkspawn corpses! What happened here? Sandal: Enchantment! (Opens enchantment screen) Sandal: Can I have some Salamanders, please? Bodahn: Don't do it, that's where the boom comes from, I think. Sandal: One day the magic will come back. All of it. Everyone will be just like they were. The shadows will part, and the skies will open wide. Bodhan: Huh. What's this? Sandal: When he rises, everyone will see. Bodhan: By the ancestors, what's gotten into you, my boy? Sandal: Enchantment? Bodhan: Hmph. That's more like it. Trivia * Sandal's over-exposure to lyrium in the Deep Roads may have caused him to gain both his ability as an enchanter and possibly some other 'magical side-effects'. * When he appears in Fort Drakon the corpses surrounding him belong exclusively to darkspawn, and he is covered in blood (if you have this option turned on). No defenders of other races are present (alive or among the bodies) which points to Sandal doing all the killing. How he did it is unknown. * Sandal returns in the final DLC, Witch Hunt, serving the same purpose as he did before. * When he appears in Dragon Age II he'll be found along with plenty of Darkspawn Corpses which according to him he blew up with an enchantment, next to him however there is a frozen Ogre. According to Sandal was done by "not enchantment!", which points to theories of Sandal being the only "dwarven mage" of sorts. ** In Dragon Age II, in the final mission of the game, he appears a second time surrounded by the corpses of abominations and demons, mirroring the same instance from the first game before the Warden fights the Archdemon. * In most cutscenes in Dragon Age II, Sandal is sometimes seen scratching his buttocks. * When talked to in Hawke's Estate, Sandal will sometimes mention a scary old witch telling him bad things in his head. Whether it refers to Flemeth or not remains to be officially seen. * A strange comment Sandal makes if you harass him enough. "One day the magic will come back. All of it. Everyone will be just like they were. The shadows will part and the skies will open wide. When he rises, everyone will see" * When examining the upstairs banister in your Hightown Mansion in Dragon Age II Hawke notices handprints on the chandelier. Hawke suggests Sandal has been swinging from it. * Shortly after getting your Hightown Mansion in Dragon Age II and you speak with your Mabari Sandal will be in a "conversation" with it where they bark back and forth. Bodahn says they're having a good conversation. *There is a slight continuity error with Sandal in the timeline. Sandal is seen, a year after the Battle of Denerim, in Kirkwall with his father Bodahn, on the Deep Roads Expedition. He stays in Kirkwall for the next three years, yet he is seen in Witch Hunt, which happens two and a half years after the Blight. Sandal cannot be in both places at once, though this is likely to be an oversight by the developers. Gallery NPC-Sandal.jpg|Sandal in Dragon Age: Origins References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Dwarves Category:Fereldans Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Merchants